


Waiting

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [17]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott ends up in a coma and Jaal refuses to leave his side. Luckily, Sara has a trick or two up her sleeve.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to panofaar for the idea. Hope you like it.

“Jaal?”  
He looked away from Scott as Sara entered SAM node and walked over to him, a frown on her face.  
“That was fast”, he said, returning his gaze to Scott, so silent and still on the platform extending from SAM’s main console.  
“It’s been four hours since I left, Jaal.” She sat down in the chair beside him.  
“Oh. Didn’t seem that long.”  
“Did you leave at all?”  
“No.” What if Scott woke up when he was gone? What would he think waking up to see him not there? He would think he didn’t care. He’d be all alone, scared and confused. He couldn’t do that to his taoshay. He needed him here. So here he would stay. Until Scott opened his eyes.

“Any change”, Sara asked.  
“No. At least not for the better. I was talking to SAM for a little bit after you left when he went silent mid sentence.”  
“That’s not good”, she sighed, putting her head on his shoulder. “I thought connecting Scott directly to SAM node was supposed to be better for the both of them. Help SAM figure out what went wrong.”  
“So did I. I wish we knew.” One second Scott was laughing at something Peebee said. The next, he was screaming, clutching his head. He had hurried to his side, reaching him just in time to catch him before he fell to the ground, unconscious. Two days had passed since then. Two days since he had seen the beautiful blue eyes of his taoshay.

“I ran into Lexi on my way back. They might have a theory.”  
“Oh?”  
“Tell you what.” She stood and held out her hand towards him. “Come with me and I’ll tell you what she said.”  
“Sara, I-“  
“If Scott was awake, he’d be insisting you rest. Since he can’t, I am. We’ll just go next door. SAM will contact us if he wakes up.”  
He wanted to protest more but before he could she was grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room.

She didn’t let go of him until the door of the twins room closed behind them. He looked longingly at the bed before giving his head a shake. No, he couldn’t sleep. He needed to be there for Scott.  
“Do Angara drink coffee”, she asked, walking into the kitchen. “Sit down, Jaal.”  
“No. At least I don’t.” He walked over to the bed and sat down. The chairs might have been a better choice but the bed was closer to the door. Closer to his taoshay. “I don’t like it.”  
“Neither does Scott.” She walked over and sat beside him. “So no coffee. You want something else? Some food?”  
“I ate when you were gone.” Gone from Scott. He needed him. He stood up. “Shouldn’t we-“

“Sit.” Sara pulled him back down. “Take a moment, Jaal. You need it.”  
“Scott-“  
“Is fine. SAM is looking after him.”  
“I know but...” SAM wasn’t him. Never had he felt so helpless. Any time he needed him, Scott was there. He always fixed whatever was wrong. And now Scott needed him and he couldn’t do a thing to help. Beside stay by his side. So that’s what he would do. For as long as it took. And speaking of...  
“You said you talked to Lexi?”

“I did.” She laid back. “Oh, I forgot how comfy this bed is. Lay down, Jaal. I don’t want to talk to your back.”  
“You could sit up.” He didn’t want to lie down. He didn’t trust himself not to sleep. “Or we could go back to SAM node.”  
“Nope. Too comfy. Lay down. Don’t you want to know what Lexi said?”  
“Fine”, he sighed, laying back. “But then we are returning to Scott’s side.”  
“Hmm mmm.”  
“So what...” He yawned, his eyes struggling to stay open now that he was lying down. “Did Lexi...” His eyes closed and refused to open. Sara covered him with a blanket and left the room.

*******************************************************

“Any news from Kadara”, he asked, readjusting the blanket covering Scott again.  
“Nothing new”, SAM said. “The blanket hasn’t moved since you last adjusted it. Same as the other three hundred and thirty two times before. Jaal, you need to rest.”  
“I did. Scott needs me here.” And yes, the ten hours of sleep he’d gotten were the only reason he was still able to be at his taoshay’s side. Though he was still a little peeved how easily Sara had tricked him into taking those ten hours.  
“Scott would want you to take care of yourself first. I have him. Go rest.”  
“SAM, it’s been a week. Scott’s been in a coma for a week. When will he wake up?”  
“When he is ready to. And not before. We can’t rush it.”

“I know.” Jaal sighed as he sat back in the chair. SAM had been saying the same thing for over two days now. Since he had finally stabilized Scott, enabling him to be moved to the med bay. But Scott shouldn’t even be here. Be in this week long coma. Wouldn’t be except for another misguided attempt to free Scott from his perceived AI prison. Which Scott didn’t ever want. Never mind that Scott couldn’t be separated from SAM without dying. Both were happier together.

And he would be happier when Scott finally opened his eyes. He had never cared about SAM’s connection to Scott. Didn’t care that SAM would always be there. All that mattered was Scott being with him. He just wanted Scott to wake up and smile at him. That was all he wanted. More than anything.

“This isn’t Kadara.”  
What? No. He must be dreaming. Scott’s eyes were open, staring at the ceiling in confusion.  
“Or the Tempest. Is this Meridian?”  
“Taoshay”, he breathed.  
Scott looked at him and smiled. All the worry and tiredness disappeared.  
“Jaal, you... Look like hell.” Scott’s smile turned into a frown. “You weren’t taking care of yourself, were you?”  
“You’re awake.” He grabbed Scott’s hand. “Dearest, you’re finally awake.”  
“Finally? How long was I out?”

“A week. The longest week of my life.” He kissed him before running his hand down his cheek. And his chest. And his arms. He couldn’t stop caressing him, so glad to see him awake. “Taoshay, I missed you. You worried me so.”  
“It’s alright, Taoshay”, Scott grabbed his hand. “I’m fine. Please stop petting me.”  
“We almost lost you. SAM almost lost you multiple times. They had to connect you directly to SAM node and even then, he was barely able to keep you here the first couple of days.”  
“Which might explain this killer headache.” Scott rubbed his temple, yawning before looking around. “Is there another bed free?”  
“Why, dear?”  
“For you. You need sleep badly. And I know you won’t leave me so...”

“Hello, Pathfinder.” Harry stopped at the foot of the bed. “Glad to see you finally awake.”  
“Hear I missed a week. Anything exciting happen while I caught up on my beauty sleep?”  
“How about I fill you in while I complete your examination?”  
“Before that. Got an extra bed handy?”  
“Sure. Jaal, you can take the one behind you.”  
“I don’t-“  
“Taoshay, please”, Scott pleaded, “For me.”

He was tired. And if he slept here, he wouldn’t be far from him. He stood up and walked over to the bed, lying down so he could still see Scott. He was asleep so fast he didn’t hear Scott protesting that he didn’t need an exam.

**Author's Note:**

> Silentwhisper,I'm working on your awesome list of ideas now. Anyone else have any ideas, leave them in the comments.


End file.
